


LOVE is what

by YKW



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKW/pseuds/YKW
Summary: 补档复健黑历史产物 al挺少的
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel





	LOVE is what

“埃克西里昂。”

格洛芬德尔躺在伊姆拉缀斯的草坪上，一只手遮在额头，颇有点保护埃斯泰尔眼睛的意味，因为阳光下金花领主的金发闪闪发亮，蓝眼珠也闪闪发亮，还好他没戴额冠，没穿礼服，否则更是整个人都闪闪发亮，跟他的笑容一样。他的另一只手里握着个银蓝色的长笛，长笛有种古物的厚重和精灵造物的精巧，看着却绝不像他们金灿灿的老师的物品。埃斯泰尔好奇的，轻手轻脚地碰碰长笛，这一碰正带着小孩子期望不被察觉的几分心思，希望从长龄的老师嘴里挖出点什么过往来，要知道金花领主就算喝醉了也从来不说之前的事，只是半闭着靛蓝的眼睛，翻来覆去地嘟囔几个词，永远都是“埃克西里昂”，“涌泉”以及远古的昆雅语发音，在他们听起来像奇怪的歌谣（所谓他们，就是兴奋的埃洛赫、埃莱丹和阿尔温，以及不怎么兴奋的埃斯泰尔。“老师跟涌泉领主有什么关系？”埃洛赫绕着埃尔隆德嚷嚷，而埃尔隆德唯一的回答是摸摸儿子的发旋。他们还小，总是忘记格洛芬德尔已经活了很长很长时间了。）。长笛镶的宝石与他的指甲相碰发出清脆的响声，格洛芬德尔转动眼珠懒懒地瞥他一眼。

“埃克西里昂。”他又重复一遍，将长笛翻到另一面，埃斯泰尔看到正中间有一个深蓝色宝石和银子拼成的家徽。

“涌泉领主，Aegthelion。”格洛芬德尔深深地吸了一口气，让它回旋一圈又吐出来。呼吸，无限的循环。

“他跟您是什么关系？”埃斯泰尔紧张起来，余光瞥到埃莱丹在冲他比划手势，阿尔温带着信心满满的眼神。

“他……”格洛芬德尔想了想，好像他自己也不能确定似的。埃洛赫踮起了脚尖。

“他是我男朋友。”

树丛里叠叠乐的三个半精灵一下子发出了一声压抑的轻笑和低低的口哨声，格洛芬德尔朝天看了一眼。

“你们三个，别拿埃斯泰尔当枪使。”他用严肃的语调说，埃尔隆德的儿女们立刻惶恐起来，不过埃斯泰尔看见金花领主闭上眼睛，让阳光炙烤他的眼皮，留浅浅的酒窝在脸上。

等埃斯泰尔终于苦恼地和三人手脚并用的比划完，想好该问什么的时候，他们的金花老师已经睡着了，胸腹的水平线随着呼吸均匀地上下浮动。格洛芬德尔绝大部分时间很严格，有小部分他心情特别好的时候，允许他们问他点踩着线的，无伤大雅的问题，或者恶劣地摆弄他那头因为凡雅血统而留下的金发，拽着他的发梢，格洛芬德尔想当初炎魔要是这个力度，那他恐怕连在它腹部补一刀都来不及。埃尔隆德有那样的发际线不是没有道理的。不过仗着自己头发浓密，而且长得比埃尔隆德年轻（虽然死的比埃尔隆德生的都早），金花老师总是顶着一头奇怪的发型在伊姆拉缀斯晃荡，与多年前的单亲爸爸埃尔隆德如出一辙。

正是抱着这样的态度，格洛芬德尔能在四个小孩子面前睡得悠然自得。当然，作为贡多林的精灵领主，睡眠浅甚至不睡觉已经成为了格洛芬德尔生活的一项重要组成部分，如果哪个小捣蛋鬼敢向他们不该碰的东西伸出手来，金花领主严厉的蓝眼睛就会刺穿他的灵魂，让他羞愧难当，痛哭流涕，直到埃尔隆德探出头来看看发生了什么，格洛芬德尔才会装没事人一样，放开用力揪住的埃尔隆德某个儿子脸颊的手指。就这一点，埃尔隆德还真判断不出来，到底是他的儿子们幼稚呢，还是金花领主心理年龄只有50岁不到。

现在埃莱丹和埃洛赫悄悄开始行军了。他们踮起脚尖，踩过柔软因而无声的青草，目标直指放在格洛芬德尔胸前的长笛。正好米斯兰达在这里，双胞胎精明地盘算着，让老巫师讲点他们爱听的，金花领主的风流韵事，然后把长笛藏起来，看格洛芬德尔在上课的时候也心不在焉地用目光在伊姆拉缀斯四处探寻。不过格洛芬德尔在他们离他还有几米远的地方的时候就猛地睁开了眼睛。

于是双胞胎的目标硬生生地拐了个弯，大步走到埃斯泰尔身边。

格洛芬德尔抿起嘴唇，用看透他们的眼神将三个男孩挨个看了一遍。埃斯泰尔轻轻地抖了抖，因为那双眼睛从来未像今天这样沧桑而深沉，让人想起他们渡过大海，越过寒冰，建起贡多林，杀退炎魔的时光。格洛芬德尔从曼督斯殿堂归来，眼睛自带上了一点亡魂的悲伤。

“你们还是太年轻啊。”金花领主一下坐起来，拍拍身上的草屑，“不懂爱情。”他装模作样，俨然一副感情大师的样子，将没有编起来，凌乱地打着卷的金发往后一拨，一边嚷嚷着埃尔隆德你儿子想法太恶劣了一边蹦跳进精灵建筑下的一片阴凉。埃斯泰尔微低头，看见他把长笛放回他腰间挂着的剑鞘旁边的袋子里，侧垂着的蓝眼睛和金黄的睫毛竟然有种悲凉。

“他说得对，你们是太年轻了。”晚上老巫师抽着烟斗对三个半精灵和一个人类说，“埃克西里昂在夏日之门的前一天对格洛芬德尔求了婚，他很高兴，他们打算很快就结婚。可是就在第二天他们两个都死了。”

他们发出了唏嘘声。埃斯泰尔觉得他有些明白格洛芬德尔在提到他和埃克西里昂关系时的犹豫了。他明明马上就可以说“永远的伴侣”。

“居然有人想跟金花老师结婚。”埃洛赫带着深深的不相信的神情。

米斯兰达故弄玄虚地摇摇头。“爱情。”他接着不说话了，只是若有所思地吐出烟圈，又套住它，周而复始。于是四个人知道他们再问不出什么来了。

老巫师和金花老师的概念模模糊糊，实在不算清晰，因此当埃斯泰尔遇到莱戈拉斯的第三个月零一天的时候，精灵踏着月光向他走来，一头金发在夜风中打着旋，扬起又落下，轻轻抚着莱戈拉斯的脸颊。埃斯泰尔绝望地懂得了贝伦为什么会爱上露西恩，埃克西里昂为什么会爱上格洛芬德尔，因为爱情从不让人想到如何叙述，不过是“一个场景，一个人，突然的，或者缓慢的，心就融化了，放进对方的胸膛里重铸”。由此看来，格洛芬德尔还真算得上是个情感专家呢。

而被埃斯泰尔用诅咒和感激交织着惦记着的金花领主正随着伊姆拉缀斯精灵又笑又闹的歌唱哼一首乱七八糟的小调，他剪了一缕自己的头发，不为什么，就是看看它们除了害死他和让别人搞错他的种族之外还能干点什么，结论是一无所有。他拎着头发停了一下，琢磨起那个矮人国王拿来的埃克西里昂的剑，几秒后又哼着歌研究起头发的作用来了。剑让他想起那个埋葬涌泉领主的喷泉池子，不如离他远点，他留着埃克西里昂的长笛，想着高兴的金色时光就够了。

因为这种时间也不多嘛。格洛芬德尔撇撇嘴，他还不一定此生能不能再见到答应跟他结婚的那只精灵呢。

埃斯泰尔（罕见的）单独写给他老师的信三天后送达，格洛芬德尔捻着发卷饶有兴趣地看着用哆哆嗦嗦字体写成的情绪激昂，一团乱麻的信，不知道是不是因为埃斯泰尔是他的学生，他的心理竟然跟他在维林诺时面对埃克西里昂的心理相差无几，都是颤颤巍巍，举步维艰，连蒙带猜，虽然基于自己的尊严，这件事金花就算再跟炎魔打一场也不会说的。

于是金花老师心情非常好的，握着涌泉领主的长笛，为他陷入爱情困惑的学生，提笔潇洒地写一行使人类、精灵、半精灵和其它物种都能受益终生的建议。

求婚吧。

——————————

瑟爹：磨刀霍霍向人皇

人皇：我还不如给我养父写信呢

叶子仍在状况外

金花老师，多好一精（。）

**Author's Note:**

> 去年复健产物，没啥意思


End file.
